Charmed Story
by Callisto1220
Summary: Prue, Piper and Phoebe find a friend in an enemy


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of charmed, I do own the characters Jue and Nexsus.

Please R&R (read and reply)

Scene 1:

Paige is sitting in her room, reading a book, she hears a noise and looks up. She doesn't see anything so she begins reading her book again. She hears the noise again, so she gets out of bed and goes to her closet. She opens it up but nothing is there, she searches her room but she can't find anything. Paige goes back to her book.

Next Morning:

Paige comes into kitchen where Phoebe was sitting, eating breakfast.

Phoebe: You look tired, did you sleep any?  
Paige: No, not really, I kept hearing strange noises.  
Phoebe: Like how strange, demon strange or just funny house strange  
Paige: It sounded like a voice faintly talking, but I couldn't see anything

Piper walks in

Piper: See what?  
Phoebe: Paige heard voices last night, like someone trying to talk to her.  
Piper: Really (piper raises an eyebrow)  
Paige: It wasn't like that it was kinda creepy, I had weird dreams last night, like I was in another body, like memories  
Piper: What, a past life  
Paige: No, all the things I saw was recent, only a couple years old  
Phoebe: Could u have another power coming on?  
Paige: Like what...have memories from one of my charges?  
Phoebe: I guess it does sound a little far fetched, maybe Leo knows, LEO

Leo orbs into the room

Leo: You rang?

Piper walks over to Leo

Piper: Hi honey (she kisses his check)  
Leo: So what is it  
Phoebe: Paige says that she heard voices last night  
Paige: And I had weird dreams, or rather memories but they weren't mine  
Leo: Could they be a past life?  
Piper: No, we already asked, she says that they are recent, ablest from her lifetime  
Leo: Well, what is happening in these dreams?  
Paige: Well, in one, I sitting on a porch type swing in the middle of a field, that hangs from a big tree, and there is this nice looking guy sitting next to me and we're talking, and in another, I am 10 or 11, and I'm in a dinner, blowing bubbles in a coke  
Leo: It could be a ghost, trying to tell you something  
Phoebe: Maybe we should try to contact it  
Piper: Can it wait, I need to get down to the club, bye sweaty (Piper kisses Leo bye)

Piper Exits,

Paige: I have an appointment for a job, and if I don't leave soon, I'll be late  
Phoebe: Okay, I guess bye  
Paige: Bye (Walks out of room)  
Leo: I can ask the elders if you want, if they know anything  
Phoebe: Thanks Leo

Leo orbs out  
Scene 2:

Paige has just gotten the interview over with, and is in the restroom.

Paige: I believe you have nailed the job (says to self smiling)

Suddenly all water faucets turn on to hot, the bathroom begging feeling up with steam. Paige tries to open door but it is stuck, she starts screaming but no one comes, she turns around and sees something is being written on the mirror: MEGSUXSINCION.

Paige: Meg...six..sin...coin (pronouncing it out)

Then the room clears, and the door opens, two women walk in, Paige walks out, and heads home.  
At P3 with Piper and Phoebe 2 hours later, telling them about the incident

Paige: So, I finished my interview, and I think I did really well, so I decide to go to the restroom, then the knobs turn on and this message was written on the steamed up glass, and the door wouldn't open (Paige says alas she writes down the word)  
Piper: What in the hell?  
Phoebe: Maybe it's a clue, or a warning, or an idea of what this thing wants

Leo walks into P3, and towards piper and the others

Leo: Hi  
Phoebe: Hi Leo  
Paige: Did you fang anything out?  
Leo: No, but whatever is happening, the elders know about it, they just don't want to tell me  
Piper: Well that sucks, oh, guess what happened while you were gone  
Leo: What?  
Phoebe: The ghost contacted Paige, it wrote a message on a steamed up mirror (Phoebe says as she hands Leo the note)  
Paige: Can you tell what their saying?  
Leo: Coming is one of the words, something is coming for you, or you guys, it's defiantly a warning  
Phoebe: Who could be helping us, Grams?  
Piper: No, I don't think so, I

Piper could not finish her sentence, she started gasping for air, Leo gets to her and tries to heal her, suddenly she cans breath

Phoebe: What was that?  
Paige: Are you alright?  
Leo: What happened?  
Piper: I don't know, I was talking and then I felt something move over my body, making me feel like I couldn't move, but when Leo touched me it left instantly  
Leo: It could of been the ghost, if it passed through you, or touched you, you can feel its lifelessness  
Phoebe: I hope that never happens (she shivers)  
Paige: So I guess the ghost isn't just after me, maybe it wants all of us to listen  
Leo: You might want to stay together, incase this ghost is trying to tell you something or worse, evil  
Scene 3

Paige, Piper, and Phoebe are in the attic, having a séance

Together: Presence from another life  
Tell us what is your strafes  
Come not to one but all three  
Let us know what thee wants of me

A bright light fills the room, blinding the girls, knocking over the table, then it leaves, phoebe is first one to look up

Phoebe: I guess that ghost didn't want to talk  
Paige: I guess your right  
Piper: I don't think so, look

Piper points to the table where the spirit board is at, the scrolled is moving, it spells out suspend, then falls to the floor, there is a crash from downstairs, all the girls run toward the ground floor. A figure is standing in the foyer, a braided piece of rope I his hands, he walks towards the girls. Piper freezes him

Phoebe: Is this our ghost?  
Piper: I hope not  
Phoebe: What is he  
Paige: What do you mean has a demon, lets vanquish him  
Phoebe: Wait, piper keep him frozen, I'll be back

Phoebe exits the room, but comes back shortly with a cast iron frying pan, she knocks the guy over the head with it, he falls to the ground unconscious

Scene 4

Piper, Paige, and phoebe have successfully dragged the guy into the living room, and tied him to a chair

Paige: Okay, now what do we do with him  
Piper: I guess try and wake him up  
Phoebe: Alright, how?  
Piper: I don't know, shake him  
Phoebe: ok but be ready to freeze him alright  
Piper: Don't worry, go on

Phoebe steps closer to the guy and begins shaking him, he begins to come around but very groggy

Nexsus: What happened, my head hurts  
Piper: You were just hit over the head with a frying pan  
Phoebe: NO big deal  
Paige: Who are you  
Nexsus: Why do you care  
Piper: Weal, you did break into our house  
Nexsus: I wasn't going to hurt you  
Phoebe: Yeah, and I'm Cher, we're not idiots  
Paige: If you won't tell us who you are, the tell us what you are  
Nexsus: I am the High Priest, Nexsus  
Piper: Why are you here  
Nexsus: None of your business  
Paige: Really

Leo orbs in

Leo: Who is that  
Piper: Leo, meet Nexsus, a high priest  
Leo: Nexsus, the high priest to Jue  
Piper: You know this guy  
Nexsus: Of course he knows me, I'm famous  
Paige: Boy, your not conceited at all  
Phoebe: Who is this Jue guy, some type of demon  
Leo: No, actually he's a god  
Piper: What!  
Leo: Well he's not immortal, but he is very hard to kill, but he isn't evil  
Paige: Why is he here then  
Nexsus: I'll tell you if you want  
Phoebe: I would love to know  
Nexsus: I followed a ghost to our house, it escaped from Jue during a ritual, he must have it back by sundown tomorrow or the ritual will not succeed  
Piper: What is the ritual  
Nexsus: It gives life to those who are sick, or wounded, Jue has the ability to harness life from spirits to help others  
Phoebe: What happens when he takes the spirits life  
Nexsus: It dies, it evaporates  
Paige: Why doesn't it go on to the other side  
Nexsus: A soul has a certain amount of time or emery to it, depending on how and when it died  
Leo: If a person dies of old age or when it is ready, it has just enough emery to make it to the other side, but if it was killed, or died to young, it can have allot of energy, it can create havoc, get into trouble, etc.  
Phoebe: So why doesn't it just use its extra emery to go to the other side  
Nexsus: Some, most do, but the one's with unfinished business have to stay until they finish that business or until their energy ends  
Piper: So you take spirits and use their emery to heal others, nut it kills them, how is that good  
Leo: It's not, the elders don't agree with it, so it's banned everywhere except in Greece, and only people who die on Greece are supposed to be used  
Nexsus: SO what if a stray ghost mixes with the Greek ones, Jue doesn't know  
Paige: There has to be more to this ritual then what you say, why is this ghost so special  
Nexsus: Because she was a former which, the souls of whished are second only to a demons soul, they have the greatest energy life because of their powers  
Piper: So you're telling me your chasing a whishes soul that you intend to use to cure a person, no there has to be more than this  
Nexsus: Sorry I can't help but I must go

Nexsus disappears into thin air, Phoebe, Piper, Paige and Leo head towards the kitchen, as they do phoebe has a premonition.

Paige: Phoebe, what happened  
Phoebe: I had a premonition  
Piper: What was in it  
Phoebe: Mom, being attacked by a hooded figure, I saw him reach inside her and take a soul, it was Prude's soul, mom, tried to stop him she couldn't, then I saw him lay prude's soul in a basin, he put some oil on it, and other things, then he began chanting, a boy was standing in front of the alter, looking at the soul, and that was it  
Piper: You mean someone stole pure before she was born?  
Phoebe: I guess  
Paige: We need to talk to Grams and Mom  
Piper: Albright, everyone up to the attic

they all marched up to the attic, and summoned grams and mom, they appeared before them

Mom: What are wrong girls?  
Piper: We need your help  
Mom: Of course  
Phoebe: DO you remember before Pure was born, that a hooded figure took her soul from you  
Mom: Yes, I was six months, your Grams was out that night, your father was at work, I wasn't feeling well so I stayed home, then this demon attacked me and took pure  
Paige: Do you know his name  
Grams: It was Jue, Why?  
Piper: Because a guy named nexus that we met works for him  
Grams: Nexsus, that sounds familiar  
Mom: It was the little boy with Jue, he was the one that stopped me from following them, he used a magical rope to freeze me, I couldn't move, then he vanished and I was gone  
Paige: The other night, I heard noises in my bedroom, then when I was in a public bathroom, I got a message, it was m-e-g-s-u-x-s-I-n-c-I-o-n, and I had dreams, or memories of another person's life, and not a pat one either  
Phoebe: Leo said that part of the message was that someone was coming, the unused letters spell nexus  
Piper: That's what the ghost told us on the spirit board, it was the name nexus backwards, then it fell to the floor as he came in  
Grams: Oh my god, Pure is trying to help you  
Piper: What?  
Mom: What were the memories Paige  
Paige: one was a girl blowing bubbles in a coke in a dinner, the other was a teenager sitting with a guy on a swing in a field, um, there was another where a teenager was in a car with another guy, then he attacks her  
Grams: Those are Prude's memories  
Phoebe: Why would she talk to Pure and not me or piper  
Mom: Because Paige is the strongest, and she moved into prude's room, she was the easiest one to get to  
Piper: Phoebe saw Jue taking Pure, she also saw a boy standing next to the alter, and the guy putting a potion of Pure but nothing else, we need you to fill in the missing pieces  
Mom: Your grandmother and I searched for pure for almost three days, we found her, and surprised Jue  
Grams: He was preparing Pries soul for a ritual, he was going to intertwine Nexsus and Prude's souls, so they would be soul mates, so he could control our blood line, but we stopped him before it was complete  
Paige: he wants Prude's soul to finish the ritual, he wants to intertwine their souls, making him a part of us  
Mom: I'm afraid your right, if he succeeds, it will be very bad  
Grams: We best go honey, these girls must find a way to help their sister

Grams and Mom vanishes.  
Scene 5

Paige, Piper, and Phoebe head to look in the book of shadows.

Piper: So what are we looking for, Jue?  
Paige: I guess, if mom and grams fought him the must've written something about it, why wouldn't they  
Phoebe: There, look.

They look at a page in the book, it has a drawn picture of Jue, and beside it, it says: Jue is the demon of lost souls, he has the power to heal life as well as take it. Only pure light can hurt him, so he sends his son, Nexsus, to do the bidding. In return, his son was promised a for his wife: a charmed one. Only the blood of a charmed one, mixed with nexus, can create an immortal being, with it, the evil will rise and over throw good.

Paige: okay, but why take a soul, he can't get blood from it  
Piper: No, but he can put her soul into another body, and then when she born, kill her, harness the blood and create a life  
Phoebe: That's pretty far fetched but it could work, it does say he can create life  
Paige: Why kill her, why not make let her grow up and carry the child?

Leo orbs in

Leo: Because the soul will remember everything, it is why he would have to kill her at an early age  
Paige: Why don't we remember our past life?  
Leo: When a soul is being reborn, it goes through a cleaning process, getting off old memories, washing it.  
Piper: SO that is what he was trying to do?  
Paige: Wait, Phoebe said he could create life but he can't, he can only heal the life, he has no way of creating a soul with blood and sperm.  
Leo: he can if he has a white lighter, well a special white lighter helping him, one that can make a soul  
Phoebe: I thought a soul was recycled, reincarnation and all that  
Leo: usually it does, but not always, when their is a war, disease, etc., the souls are usually to distraught, so when we need them, they are not there. So a special white lighter is called into make a soul.  
Paige: I thought all white lighters are good  
Piper: yeah, when do white lighters get to turn on us  
Leo: That is why I'm here, that was what the elders knew but weren't telling, it seems, Angelus, a new creator, was influence by Jue. Jue promised Angelus that if he helped him, he would get a second chance at life, he would become the baby's soul, giving him immortality.  
Phoebe: SO your telling me that this baby, will be immortal, be evil, will be made with prude's and nexus' blood, and his soul will be that of an ex white lighter  
Paige: I think that about sums it up  
Piper: Okay, there is not vanquishing potion or spell to use on him, but it does say that pure light will kill him  
Leo: Well the sun is pure light, but how do you bring the sun to him, I mean his place is well hidden,  
Phoebe: That does pose a problem and mom said it took them three days and they were much more powerful than we are  
Paige: So what are we going to do  
Piper: I know two souls can't share the same body but, is there anyway to hid a soul, to keep it contained?  
Paige: I think gypsies had a way of harnessing a soul, it was used on evil people to punish them, it gab vet them back their soul, I'm sure it could work the other way  
Piper: Can you ask Tatum if it could work  
Phoebe: what about Jue, do we just keep Prude's soul alive until tomorrow after sundown?  
Paige: it could work but we also need to do something about Jue, we can't let him get away  
Leo: What if you could find away to harness the sun, or use a spell to create sunlight  
Piper: yeah, but how...I mean do we just rotate the sun to where we are?  
Paige: if we could find were he is, then we could figure out where the sun is and I could rob him there  
Leo: that could work but could you get close enough?  
Phoebe: Piper can freeze him, probably  
Piper: Thank you for that vote of confidence  
Paige: Phoebe wasn't trying to be mean but she's right, what if he is to powerful to freeze, Leo said he wasn't evil  
Leo: There is some concern, what about nexus, how are you going to stop him

Suddenly there is a noise downstairs, the girls run downstairs while Leo orbs, they run into the living room. The sofa is turned over.

Piper: What happened?  
Paige: I don't know

Leo walks towards the sofa and looks behind it, what he sees leaves a queer expression on his face

Phoebe: Is it alive?  
Leo: You better come look

the girls walk towards the sofa, piper in front, then Paige, the phoebe, they look behind the sofa.

Piper: Of my god, (piper raises hand to mouth)  
Phoebe: How?  
Paige: Is that what I think it is

Scene 6

Laying behind the sofa is Prude's body, she's breathing and begins moving. She looks up

Pure: Hi, surprised  
Piper: Is it you Pure? (Her eyes begin to feel with tears)  
Phoebe: How? (Phoebe takes a step back)  
Pure: What, what's wrong  
Paige: Nothing, oh by the way I'm Paige, but you probably know that

Piper and Phoebe are still speechless, Pure Stands up and holds out her hand to Paige.

Pure: I am glad to meet you, Paige  
Paige: You too Pure (Paige shakes pries hand)  
Piper: What are ya'll doing your sisters, hug (piper motions with her hands)

Paige and Pure hug each other, then Phoebe grabs hold of them both.

Phoebe: I am so happy (Phoebe begins crying)  
Piper: I can't resist, come here (Piper joins the hugging)  
Leo: I better go, this is a family thing  
Pure: Oh no you don't, your part of this family to (she says and brings him into the circle)

They head towards the kitchen. Everyone is sitting at the table, and talking

Phoebe: How did this happen?  
Pure: I'm not sure, I remember watching you guys talk, then I was standing in front of the elders in my old body then I saw you guys  
Leo: I've never heard of this happening, but it's possible, your body has just been reanimated  
Piper: is it permanent  
Leo: I don't think so (Leo looks down sadly)  
Phoebe: How long do you think it will last  
Paige: Until our job is finished, which means we have until sundown tomorrow  
Pure: Is she right  
Leo: Yes, most likely  
Piper: SO we have a day and a night to catch up, and a world to save  
Phoebe: Well that not too bad, we've done more in less time  
Paige: Yeah, but this will be the only time I will ever get to see my older sister  
Leo: Well it's late so we need to start planning what we're going to do  
Scene 7

Paige and Pure are in their bedroom,

Paige: You can have the bed, it is your room  
Pure: NO, it was my room, it's your now  
Paige: Why don't we share it  
Pure: You know, I was really upset at first  
Paige: Well I guess dying can do that (she laughs)  
Pure: Yeah, but I thought that the charmed one were over with, then, when I saw that it should be reformed, I was jealous  
Paige: Well, I was jealous because I felt they wanted me to be you, mean, the room was like a shrine to you  
Pure: Yeah, when I saw that they had you, I figured they wouldn't need me and would forget about me  
Paige: That would never happen  
Pure: I know, then I saw how well ya'll worked together and I decided I was being selfish  
Paige: I never wanted to replace you, I just never had a sister, it feels nice to have three

Someone knocked on the door, Paige opens the door, Phoebe and Piper are standing

Piper: How ya'll doing  
Pure: Were doing good, were going to share the bed  
Phoebe: Well I guess I'll let you get back to what you were doing  
Piper: SO Well, I just wanted to say goodnight  
Paige: Hey c'mon, ya'll don't have to leave, I mean Pure is here, why not stay for awhile  
Pure: Yeah, I would like to catch up on a few things, if you don't mind  
Phoebe: No, I am very happy to share  
Piper: I just have to (Leo appears before she can finish)  
Leo: Go ahead, I don't think I will miss you that much  
Piper: Oh really, got another woman on the side do you (see heads towards him and smiles knowingly)  
Leo: Oh you know how woman can't resist their white knight (They all laugh at that)  
Piper: Very funny, see if you have a warm bed tomorrow  
Pure: Ouch, I think you better stop Leo, you might just be frozen by the end of the week  
Phoebe: Yeah  
Leo: I'll take my chances, I love you honey (he bends down to kiss her)  
Piper: I love you two (she meets his kiss, then he orbs out)  
Paige: Ash, that was so cute (she smiles)

Piper throws a pillow at Paige, then she throws one back, and all the girls have a pillow fight.

Scene 8

Piper is mixing a potion, while phoebe is reading a book. Paige is showing pure her powers.

Paige: Spoon (a spoon magically appears in her hand)  
Pure: Not bad but watch (the peon begins to spiny in pages hand)  
Paige: Not to shabby yourself  
Phoebe: I'm glad you guys are getting along, but we need to talk about our situation  
Piper: What's to talk about, we find Jue, and Nexsus and get rid of them  
Paige: Yeah, I mean what problem are you talking about  
Phoebe: How can we keep Pure from...(Phoebe can't finish, she looks down)  
Pure: How can you keep me from dying again (phoebe shakes her heads)  
Piper: Honey, Pure is back, she is not going anywhere

Leo obis in

Leo: That's not true, I just got back from the elders, they say that Pure is only here until sundown, they wanted to make sure her soul can be protected  
Paige: SO this isn't permanent?  
Leo: NO, I'm sorry  
Pure: (tears in her eyes) Deep down I figured that I was only here for the fight  
Phoebe: Leo this isn't right, Pure just got here, she can't leave  
Piper: Can't you do something  
Leo: What can I do, if the elders want her soul they'll find a way to get it  
Paige: Didn't they tell you anything that could help us?  
Leo: They did like your plan about robbing him to where the sun was, but there is another problem  
Pure: What?  
Leo: You need the power of three to defeat him  
Phoebe: SO, we already have it  
Piper: No we don't, we have the power of three with Paige, not Pure  
Paige: Oh, yeah  
Leo: That's not the biggest thing, there is a good chance that if you use the power of three then it won't work  
Phoebe: What do you mean it won't work  
Pure: why won't it work  
Leo: Your power is rooted in the power of three, that is why you retain it, but if you guys combine them, it would most likely cancel each other out, at least Pure and Paige will not have their power  
Piper: SO what are we supposed to do kill pure so our powers won't collide?  
Paige: What if our powers don't hurt us but help us, Pure could be an extra boost of energy  
Leo: Yeah, and it could kill you  
Paige: I don't care, Pure is my sister and I won't watch her soul die without a fight, even if it means my life so get over it Leo, I am not backing down  
Phoebe: I am with Paige  
Piper: I agree Leo, pure needs to be able to use her powers to protect herself, and I think it would be in our favor  
Leo: Alright, I see that I can't stop 4 witches  
Pure: and sisters at that  
Scene 9

Jue and nexus are in their hideout, the white lighter is pacing back and forth

Jue: Would you please stop, your giving me a headache  
Nexsus: I thought you said that it would be easy to get her soul back  
Angelus: No, no I said if they are unaware then it would be easier, not easy, but you blew it  
Nexsus: I BLEW IT, YOU ARE THE ONE THAT LET THE SOUL ESCAPE, DON'T BLAME THIS ON ME, YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE THE PROFESSIONAL  
Angelus: Well I feel just a little uncomfortable with you around, I'm not sure if that knife you hold is to kill me when I finished the ritual  
Jue: We would never do that, I...we always keep our promises, right son  
Nexsus: Yeah  
Angelus: You have 6 hours to get the soul so you better run along little doggie  
Nexsus: You SON OF A...  
Jue: Go, Nexsus, leave us to prepare for your return

Nexsus finishes  
Scene 10

All of them are sitting in the living room discussing the plan one more time, when suddenly a noise comes from the attic.

Pure: What was that  
Paige: I don't know but it sounded like a demon  
Phoebe: Wait, we don't know for sure it could be kit

Kit walks in front of them at that time, and then there is an explosion in the kitchen. They run towards the kitchen. Nexsus is there, holding Pure by the hair.

Piper: Let her go or you'll be sorry  
Nexsus: I don't think you want to do that baby, I might just have to hurt her  
Paige: He wouldn't dare, he needs her for the ritual  
Nexsus: I can still kill her and bottle the soul, so it's your choice, let me take your sister, and you can try and save her, or I kill her now. Which is it?  
Phoebe: You'll kill her anyways so what's the point  
Nexsus: Ablest this way, your pretty little kitchen isn't splattered with blood, and you won't have to watch her die. Fair deal?  
Piper: Okay, it's a fair deal

Paige and Phoebe look at Piper like she's crazy. Then something flees at nexus from behind and hits him in the back. He lets Pure go, and falls to the floor.

Nexsus: Not again (becomes unconscious)  
Phoebe: What was that  
Piper: Oh nothing, just a low energy ball  
Phoebe: What? (Looks and sees Cole)

Phoebe runs and gives Cole a hug.

Paige: Where did you come from, I thought it wasn't safe for you anymore?  
Cole: Well it isn't but I heard from a little birdie that Pure was back and that you have Jue to deal with.  
Phoebe: Who told you?  
Leo: I did, after our conversation this morning I went to find Cole while I was supposedly got a call from the elders. I told him what was up and he said her could help.  
Pure: How can you help? 9she says defensively)  
Cole: I know that I am partly to blame for your death and I am sorry. Pure: You can say that again  
Piper: Enough, not bickering between you two  
Paige: Well with Cole here we now have other demons to worry about  
Pure: What do you mean  
Phoebe: Cole helped us, and now bounty hunters are trying to kill him  
Pure: Oh  
Leo: I don't think they felt Cole shimmer because I orbed him down, well, sort of, I covered his tracks  
Piper: You can do that?  
Phoebe: Well now that Cole is here we have five people who can fight and with Leo we have a greater chance of winning with his healing powers  
Cole: What about Nexsus, he is starting to wake up  
Piper: Paige and Pure go charge some crystals, Phoebe go get some rope, and Cole hold on to him very tightly when he wakes up ok

Cole nods his head, everyone scatters

Scene 11

Nexsus is tied to a chair with rope, chains and a pad lock. He is alone in the room for a moment, so he tries to vanish but he can't. Pure walks into the room and sees Nexsus is awake.

Pure: So I see you have decided to wake up and join us

Nexsus: Why can't I vanish?

Phoebe: I could be the crystals that are stopping you, you see, we found a way to stop your father's power from helping you, in fact, he can't find you

Nexsus: My father can find me easy enough; he's more powerful than u think

Cole: Oh Please Nexsus, your dads power is pathetic

Nexsus: Shut up Cole, he's hurt you before, remember

Cole: Yes, I remember (Cole glares at Nexsus)

Nexsus: Is that a soft spot Cole, I'm sorry, I guess I'm just being insensitive (he laughs)

Cole rushes towards Nexsus, but is frozen by Piper as she enters the room.

Piper: What is going on here?

Pure: Nexsus was just telling us how powerful his father was and then Cole showed us

Piper: and why is Cole charging at him

Phoebe: Well, if you would unfreeze him then we can find out

Piper looks between her 2 sisters and decides to unfreeze Cole. Cole grabs Nexsus around the throat and lifts him out of the chair, breaking the chains and ropes in the progress.

Cole: You will be sorry for that comment (he turns into Balthazar)

Phoebe: Cole! Stop!

Balthazar turns back into Cole when he hears Phoebe voice but doesn't release his grip on Nexsus.

Nexsus: So, I guess the rumors are true; you have turned into a wimp

Cole: Be glad I have, otherwise you would be dead right now (whispers then let's go)

Nexsus: What do you think Aroma would say if she knew that you had turned good, that you had found another love, I believe she would be very jealous, I mean, you aren't supposed to forget about your true love, are you?

Silence fills the room, all eyes are glancing between Cole and Nexsus, waiting to see who would make the first move, except Phoebe, she is looking at Cole, waiting for his response.

Phoebe: Cole? What is going on?

Nexsus: So, I guess you haven't told your witch everything, would you like me to finish or would you rather tell her yourself Cole doesn't answer Nexsus; instead he walks out of the room, avoiding everyone's eyes. Phoebe walks after him.

Pure: What is wrong with you?

Nexsus: Call it good breeding

Piper: You better hope that your little stunt didn't cause too much damage

Nexsus: Well, now that I am done with them, I believe it is time for me to go

Piper: Oh no you don't (she freezes him)

Pure: I think we need some more rope, I'll be back, keep him frozen till then

Piper: Don't worry, he won't move an inch

Pure walks out of the room and into the kitchen looking for more rope, as she does, she hears Coles and Phoebe's voice from the laundry room, and she listens.  
Scene 12

Phoebe is sitting on the washer waiting for Cole to begin. Cole is pacing back and forth.

Phoebe: So are you going to tell me or are you just going to keep making tracks

Cole: I didn't want you to find out this way, I wanted to tell you later on

Phoebe: How much longer were you going to wait to tell me about Aroma?

Cole: It never seemed like the right time

Phoebe: Well now would be the right time

Cole: Aroma was like me, a half demon. Except her mother was human, and her father was a demon. We meet through a mutual friend, and hit it off. It was nice to be able to talk to someone about being different.

Phoebe: I can relate to that

Cole: After you found out I was a demon, and the whole ordeal happened, I didn't want to bother you with this, I wanted it to stay in the past

Phoebe: How could you keep this from me, I mean I told you about my boyfriends, about the loves I lost, how is Aroma different

Cole: Because until I met you, I thought Aroma was my one chance of true love, of happiness, but then I fell for you, and I knew that Aroma and me could not hold a candle to us. Phoebe, Aroma and I connected because we were different, and both wanted to be the most powerful demons ever, but that was it, it was not true love, I can see that now

Phoebe: So what did Nexsus mean about his father hurting you

Cole: I knew Nexsus father, we were friends, but Jue was crazy about Aroma, and wanted her to be his. She knew that he was not very powerful, so she saw no reason to choose him over me. He set a trap for her; he helped a witch kill her, and bottled the soul. It was the night I found out..When I knew what had happened I went after Jue, but it was too late. He had trapped her soul in a crystal which he hung around his neck. I wounded him badly, I tried to kill him but the source stopped me. That's when I decided to stop caring, to become so powerful that no one could hurt me again.

Phoebe: I would have understood Cole, but you're not telling me the whole truth, what are you still hiding

Cole: What do you mean; I just told you the whole story

Phoebe: NO Cole, you didn't (raising voice) you started to say something but stopped what else happened, what aren't you telling me

Cole: Nothing (Cole turns and looks at Phoebe, but sees she isn't buying it)

Phoebe: Cole, what happened the night she was killed, what did you find out that you can't say

Cole: We were supposed to go to dinner but she was killed, but before her soul was trapped she told me she was sorry, she blamed herself for the death of our child. I didn't even know, not until I wounded him, then he told me.

Phoebe: I'm sorry Cole, I shouldn't have pushed you

Cole: No, it's nice to be able to tell someone else, to know that this won't make you stop loving me again

Phoebe walked towards Cole and gave him a hug. They held onto each other. Pure turned away from the scene and walked towards the living room with the rope.

Sorry that it has taken so long to update but I have been busy, it's been Spring Break this week at my school. The story Cole tells Phoebe isn't the greatest, sorry.

Scene 13

it was weird for Pure to watch the melodrama between Cole and Phoebe, it was like watching T.V. She had always felt something was wrong with Cole, and that he was some what of an asshole, but maybe she misjudged him, maybe his past, like hers, made them more closed, and rigid.

As pure walked back into the living room with the rope, she saw Nexsus almost escape, but Piper freeze him. "What has been happening since I've been gone?" asked Pure. "Oh, just the usual, evil guy trying to escape, but is top him." Piper answered. "And boy am I glad, because that hurt being thrown into the wall," Paige stands up and rubs her back."

"Your lucky I didn't do worse little girl," Nexsus says and smiles. Nexsus turned towards Pure and asks, "So, did you get to hear what Phoebe and Cole were talking about, I bet you couldn't resist." "Yes, I did, and what they said is no one's business but theirs." Pure turned and started tying rope around him again. "I bet he didn't tell her all of it. Tell what they said and I'll tell you if that is the entire story." Pure looked at him for a sec, but decided it wasn't worth it. Phoebe needed to be asking him if all Cole said was true, not pure. "I don't think so; maybe Phoebe will play your game."

"Maybe I will." Everyone turned and looked as Phoebe entered the room without Cole. "Where's Cole," asked Piper. "HE had to go to the bathroom, calm himself down. So Nexsus. Tell me what you know about Aroma." Phoebe walks towards Nexsus, waiting for him to speak. "I now he was truly in love with her, but he stole her from my father, I know that he is the reason she died. He didn't love her enough, otherwise he would have been able to save her." "What about the baby?" "What baby," Nexsus asks, sounding confused. "Oh, I guess your father forgot to tell you that he killed Cole's and Aroma's baby by killing her and trapping her soul. I also guess that you father didn't tell you that he isn't your real father, that he took you from your parents when you were born," Nexsus looked at her like she was crazy, but Phoebe didn't stop. "It's kind of a king Arthur tale, your parents were promised the gift to have as many children as they wanted but the first boy they had was his."

"You're lying, my mother was killed by a which, she was a mortal, and I would have been killed by the witch if it wasn't for my father. He killed the witch, and brought me here, gave me power," Nexsus was definitely angry at Phoebe, but something deep down made him want to believe her. He looked down at his shoes, wishing he could disappear, and ask his father about it.

"Phoebe, I think that we need to forget about the drama between Nexsus, and Cole and move onto something that's more productive. Hurting each other doesn't help." Pure says. Piper picks up where she left off, saying, "I agree, we need to have clear heads in order to make this work. Phoebe," Piper started to say but stopped as Cole entered the room again. "Did I miss something?" "Your witch was just being a bitch," Nexsus replied bitterly. "It's not being a bitch when telling the truth."

Cole looked between the two, wondering what to do next. Thankfully, Leo orbs in just in time, breaking up the tension. "What's going on" he asks, "Nothing, just some melodrama. Have found anything else out?" Paige asked. "No, but they do have an idea, but I need to talk to you guys alone." "Cole, stays with Nexsus but don't kill him, or harm him, understand?" Pure asks. "I promise." HE salutes her. "Ok, let's go into the kitchen," Piper motions everyone towards the kitchen.

Scene 14

"So, what idea did they give you?" asked Phoebe. "They have an idea where to find Jue." He says. All the girls look at him, waiting for him to proceed. "Well, they think if you let Nexsus go, we can follow him, or get some of his blood, and we can scroll for him." "Wow, they actually really helped us out for once," Phoebe says, then seeing Leo's face, says "I'm sorry, that wasn't right." "It's ok, I know they haven't always been the greatest."

Everyone is quiet for a second, unsure of how to proceed. "I'm not sure if following Nexsus is right, what happens if Jue is waiting for us, I mean, at least at home we know what to expect and are more aware. Besides, he has to come for Prude's soul, so he'll have to come here," Pure says. "That's another thing I found out Pure, he doesn't' have to come here to get your soul, the white lighter, if he is as powerful and as smart as the elders think then he can just call for your soul." Pure decided to walk out, not wanting to hear anymore.

Scene 15

No, this cannot be happening, I am not going to lose my soul, Pure thought to herself. She felt cheated, the elders sent her back but for what, so she could see what she lost; see how they have been getting on without her! What about Piper, she has really blossomed, she is not longer a mouse but a lion, she can take care of herself, and Phoebe, and she has changed also. Watching her with Nexsus, the maturity she showed towards Cole, and her life, it was all over whelming.

"Pure, are you alright?" asked Piper. They were standing in the foyer, looking at each other. "Yeah, I'm, it was just a lot to handle right there, I mean, Cole and Phoebe. Paige. You." "What about me?" "Piper, you have become so different. When we were growing up, you were a follower, and had little self confidence. Now, you don't need me to help you, you can stand up for yourself, you are the big sister now, and a damn good one." Piper looked down, feeling happy that Pure saw how much she changed. "And Phoebe, she was so immature and selfish when we started but now, she had become so much more mature, and is really getting into the middle sister role. I mean, she has taken Paige under her wing, and shown her a lot," Pure said as she turned away.

"Pure, I know it's hard to come back here, and now that you've seen what has happened, it's hard to admit that we don't need you as a charmed one anymore, or as a sister. We have been better off with you gone, like you said, we've grown, and Paige has made us even more powerful, and we will go farther than you would ever had taken us. It was better when you were dead." "What," Pure said and began to turn around, but as she did, she saw the bottle, but it was too late to stop it. She felt her world become black, and the last thing she saw was Nexsus' face.

Scene 16

"Father, I'm home," Nexsus yelled as he laid Pure on the table. He walked into the room where Jue and Angelus were waiting for him. "I see you have succeeded, and it only took you 3 hours," Angelus said and smirked at Nexsus. "How did you escape May I ask," asked Jue.

"Well, I had Pure, and was about to bring her back here but Cole showed up and threw a fireball at me, knocking me out. Well, I was caught again, and they had crystals which stopped me from teleporting. So, I decided to cause some mischief. I brought up Aroma. Then, Cole and his which left, leaving me with Piper and Paige. Pure also left. Then they came back, and their white lighter orbed in. All but Cole left. He was supposed to watch me. I started saying more things, and then he attacked me. This gave me the perfect chance to stop him." Jue raised his eyebrow and said "How, Cole is a very powerful demon." "You see, he broke my chains the first time when I was talking about Aroma. This let me get my hands on my rope. Then when he broke them again, I used my rope on him. Then, I used the changing potion that you gave me, and it worked. I changed into Piper and followed Pure to the foyer, and knocked her out." "Very good, I am proud of you," Jue said and gave his son a hug.

It was hard for Nexsus to accept it, but he was unsure why. Something inside himself, told him that it wasn't right. That what he was doing wasn't right, that he shouldn't have taken Pure. He pulled away from his father, not being able to stand the feeling anymore. "Nexsus, what's wrong?" asked Jue. "Nothing, I am just tired." Nexsus said as he turned away from his father, and walked towards his room. He kept thinking about what Phoebe said:

".So Nexsus. Tell me what you know about Aroma."."I now he was truly  
in love with her, but he stole her from my father, I know that he is  
the reason she died. He didn't love her enough; otherwise he would  
have been able to save her." "What about the baby?" "What baby,"."Oh,  
I guess your father forgot to tell you that he killed Cole's and  
Aroma's baby by killing her and trapping her soul. I also guess that  
you father didn't tell you that he isn't your real father, that he  
took you from your parents when you were born. It's kind of a king  
Arthur tale, your parents were promised the gift to have as many  
children as they wanted but the first boy they had was his."."You're  
lying, my mother was killed by a which, she was a mortal, and I would  
have been killed by the witch if it wasn't for my father. He killed  
the which, and brought me here, gave me power,"

No, it's not true. My mother was killed, and my father didn't know about Aroma's baby, he wouldn't have killed it, if he did, Nexsus kept telling himself, before he fell asleep.


End file.
